minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
An Unseen Corruption
I had started playing Minecraft. My first day, as it was with all people, I began my normal routine of exploring. Of course I wouldn't simply chop down wood. I had no idea what I should and should not do. As I explored across the lands, I found a mountain to climb on top of. It was easy enough to climb up but what I saw is 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100. In the fog, I saw a figure. He seemed normal, but last time I checked, I was in single player. How did this person join me? Is he a hacker? Is this a gl1tch? I decided to go and venture over to him, which was against my better judgement. I began to travel down the mountain, occasionally looking at the spot of where I was and where I had seen the figure. I had almost made it to the forest, It was going just fine. When I reached the place where he had been, he had disappeared. There was a fire deep in the forest and leaves were seemingly just vanishing. I stopped playing for a few days after that. 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110. The next sighting occurred almost a week later. 5 days had come and gone and I hadn't touched the game. That streak was to be broken today, so I logged onto Minecraft to properly get started. I had come back and the forest was gone. No leaves, No trees. There was a hole in the mountain, a 2 x 2 hole. Red torches lined it's walls and they emitted only a tiny bit of light. At the end was a sign, a sign that told me to turn back, and never to open Minecraft again. Of course, I was not about to listen to a sign in the game telling me not to play it. I wouldn't just bow down to whatever or whoever said this. I ventured out of the cave and found myself looking for a new home. Brushing off what had happened before, I ignored all trace of this mysterious figure. I continued exploring and eventually came across a desert. I saw pyramids with a single torch upon them. I saw crosses in the sand. It didn't mean anything to me until I researched the issue on a Wikipedia after the events of this story, but it seemed odd even then. How could random world generation be so... orderly? Night began to fall and I watched the sunset. I didn't expect it to be so pitch black. I had heard that there would be creepers, skeletons, spiders, and all other sorts of mobs! I didn't know what to expect, but I know that even what I saw that night shouldn't have been there. A figure was far away in the desert. It was looking straight at me. I heard through a mess of in-game audio these words: "Turn. Back. Now." It was followed with the figure disappearing, and the game crashing. I couldn't open it until a week later. 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100110 01100101 01110011 01110100 00101110 7 days had passed. Every single day I had tried to log on. It would say something about how Minecraft couldn't open due to "missing files" or "save file corrupted!" or something like that. It let me open it today. Today was when it let me in. When I logged on, the world save was covered in red text. The world name had changed to "Don't you dare" instead of what I had named it originally. I entered the world because I was simply that stupid. I hadn't followed any orders this creature had told me to follow. I deserve what happened next. This time, the world didn't seem too creepy. Nothing was wrong, no sightings were found for hours. Nothing. Time can change. As it became daytime again, I finally was able to find a good area and settle down in my home. I was committed to the world now. I had said this aloud as I placed the last block in my masterpiece. Masterpiece of course meaning dirt hut, but it was special enough. Nighttime apparently was a quick follower, and the sky became pitch black again. I decided to stay in for a while. I didn't have a bed in my house so I was going to simply wait for the night to pass. My house flashed red with torches. a painting was on the only open wall I had. It was a painting of a figure. It was the same figure I had seen. It looked obscured in fog. Then, the painting became clearer, and clearer.. and clearer... 01001000 01000101 01010010 01001111 01000010 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01001111 01000010 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01001111 01000010 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001000 01001001 01001101 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00101110 Ending note: This is my first creepypasta, and in first creep fashion, it's probably made of garbage with the recycling packed onto it with the occasional gunk from 3 weeks ago spread on it. Sorry for being smelly trash at creepypastas, g00dby3 n03. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:First Pastas